


the one where murder is the answer

by senoritablack



Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack
Summary: prompt via tumblr user wllgrchcmPerson A: Rules are meant to be broken.Person B: Yeah, like speeding.Person A: Oh, I was thinking murder.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	the one where murder is the answer

The little red Golf they jacked does not afford Sam much limb room, but it i _s_ fast. They’d just missed green and he opts to speed pass oncoming traffic, nearly hitting a curb and Elotero as they turn down Rio Drive.

Gabriel’s fingers coil around the handrail, and it’s effective against the way he’s quite violently thrashed into the window with each new turn of road, but doesn’t prepare him for when his noggin meets the roof as Sam zig-zags out of slow traffic and flies over a speed bump.

“That’s exactly the don’t-give-no-damn Sam I know and respect.” Gabriel shouts over the sound of the car’s metalwork scraping back down on the ground.

“Rules are meant to be broken.” Sam says.

Sam makes a particularly sharp turn that has got Gabriel giddy and glances at watch. If the note was serious, they’d only 6 minutes until the _Super Demon Hoe Down_ at the Carlsbad Civic Center commenced.

“Yeah,” Gabriel grins, “like speeding.”

Sam shifts in his seat and cocks his head to the side. His eyebrows lift. He chances a look towards Gabriel, before his eyes are back on the road. He turns on the radio. It’s mariachi.

“Oh, uh, I was thinking murder." 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be adding others today. Thanks for reading. Have been posting these on tumblr, but figured why not add them to ao3.


End file.
